


We Young (not really)

by Rainbow_star_tea



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents, this is so fluffy honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/Rainbow_star_tea
Summary: Jongdae is dating the man of his dreams but his obnoxious son is trying to give him a heart attack in the form of hair colouring





	We Young (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Well my friend is a really big nct stan, hello if your reading this! I'm sorry for any errors I was overtaken by Haechan adorableness paired with Chenxing fluffiness pls enjoy and try not to cringe from the fluff (if possible)

"I'm home!" 

Jongdae sighed as he toed off his dress shoes in the doorway and shut the door to his own cozy home. Padding quickly into the kitchen he grabbed himself a bottle of water and eased off his blazer, rubbing his shoulders and stretching his back after a long day sitting at his office desk answering emails. 

He sipped his water before putting it back in the fridge, walking down to Haechan's room, expecting his son to have either answered him by now or to hear music blasting out of the room when he opened the door.

"Haechan? Where are you?" Jongdae asked, brow furrowing with concern at his sons messy, but empty bedroom. 

"I'm in the bathroom!" Haechan yelled, reassuring Jongdae that no, his son was not dead in an alleyway. Moving closer he could hear the rush of the tap water flowing down the sink. 

"Can I come in?" Jongdae asked, prepared to be told to go away. 

"Just a second I'm almost done!" Jongdae was about to move back into the kitchen when Haechan yelled out again. "Wait! Dad! Yixing's coming over tonight right?" 

"Yeah he is, he said he'd get here at about 7:30 or so."

"Cool."

Jongdae sighed and moved back into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. It was 6 after all and he needed something to do other than wait for Yixing another hour and a half. Jongdae and Yixing had been dating for about nine months or so and already all he wanted to do was all of those fluffy, cuddly things you saw in dramas and maybe adopt like a pet fish or something so they could all live together happily. Jongdae had fallen hard. Yixing was the perfect man, and Jongdae knew it but he was still apprehensive about leaving Haechan with Yixing since they'd only really get each other a few times before. He hoped they'd continue to get on well.

About half way through preparing the sauce, Haechan walked into the kitchen with a towel wrapped on top of his head like you usually saw women doing after having a shower. 

"Aah, Haechan, why do you have a towel on your head?" He asked, turning momentarily away from stirring the sauce. 

"I'm drying my hair." Haechan replied simply, opening the fridge and picking up random foods and tasting them. 

Jongdae walked over quickly closing the fridge tsking him for eating while he was getting dinner ready. 

"Why are you trying to dry your hair?" Jongdae questioned, still not completely sure what on earth his kid was up to.

"Because I washed it maybe?" Haechan snarked, humour lacing the comment, resulting in Jongdae going after him in mock anger, yelling, "Yah! I know that!~~" driving Haechan back into his room, laughing hysterically.

Yixing arrived right on time, knocking at the door even though he came over to the house at least twice a week (usually Jongdae went over to Yixings for Haechan's sake) and taking off his shoes to come in and kiss Jongdae just as he was setting the pasta out. Yixing smiled fondly at Jongdae as the other hugged and kissed him back, telling him to sit so he could go get Haechan. Instead of actually going to grab him, he just yelled. 

Barely thirty seconds later Haechan was walking into the kitchen, making his father almost drop the glasses of wine he was holding, mouth agape in horror while Yixings eyes widened. "Haechan. Why is your hair... Red?" Jongdae asked barely able to control himself while he was sure he was having a heart attack. He knew Haechan was rebellious, but he didn't think he'd actively try and kill his own father! 

"I dyed it earlier," Haechan didn't seem the least bit fazed by his dad's outrageous reaction and sat down next to Yixing who ruffled his hair fondly. 

"It looks nice, Haechan. I used to have my hair like that."

Both Haechan and Jongdae turn to stare at Yixing who was dishing out the plaster, stopping midway when he realised he was being stared at. "Why are you surprised? I have about five piercings on each ear." Jongdae isn't sure, but he thinks both Haechan and Yixing are having a competition to see who can kill him faster.

Haechan smiled up at Yixing before grabbing his own plate of pasta. Jongdae sat down and tried not to stare with daggers at his son the entire evening. The red hair was not helping. 

As soon as he'd finished eating Haechan ran back to his room, as per usual, leaving Yixing and Jongdae alone. "Why didn't you tell me you had red hair and like twenty peircings?" Jongdae whined, resting his head on top of Yixings shoulder. 

"Because those sorts of things shouldn't change how much I love you," Yixing whispered, leaning down to kiss Jongdaes cheek as he blushed happily. 

"You're right. They don't change that. I'm just glad Haechan likes you almost as much as I do." Jongdae sighed as Yixing chuckled, turning to kiss Jongdae properly. 

"I'm glad," Yixing whispered in between kisses. "But you know he dyed his hair today because he knew he wouldn't get in trouble because I'm here right?"

"Yeah," Jongdae smiled, "I know." He leaned into Yixing so that the other could kiss him properly and deeply.

"I ship it. You two should get married." 

The two turned to yell at Haechan who was just smirking knowingly at both of them before running back to his room quickly. Yixing laughed and hugged Jongdae close as he sighed exasperatedly over his crazy son.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was the fluffiest, sugary, teeth rotting Fic I have ever written but I hope you enjoyed this fic, since I rlly enjoyed writing single dad Jongdae


End file.
